Pokemon: School Rumble Edition
by Pure heart of light
Summary: Harima, Tenma, Yakumo, Eri, Akira, Karen, Mikoto,Hanai and Imadori are in a world of Pokemon where they are in for an amazing adventure of their lives. I don't own School Rumble nor Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of New Era

**Hey everyone welcome to a new crossover, this is Pokemon and School rumble. I haven't seen a crossover of this but today for you guys, this will be the first! Enjoy! Oh one more thing, the Occ character is in my creation.**

It's the first day of Summer Vacation and everyone was at the Cafe Mecede where Yakumo works at, working on what plans are they are gonna do for the summer.

" Well I think that going to NewYork for a month is a good idea" Eri suggested

" Yeah easy for you to say, we don't have that kind of money" Mikoto said

" Unlike you who's rich" Akira talked in her unusual tone

" Oh yeah well..!" Eri tried to defend that remark but knows it true, just in a good timing Harima,Hanai and Imadori has enter in the cafe. As they approached the girls Imadori was about to kiss Mikoto but only to get punch in the face, with everyone shaking their heads in disappointment at his behavior.

" You never learn do you?" Mikoto in annoyed angry tone

" Oh come on babe..." Imadori whinned as he punched in the face again leaving him unconscious

" So guys, what are you doing here?" Eri asked getting the guys attention

" Oh yeah, we came here to tell you some awesome news" Hanai said

" What's that?" Tenma said

Hanai explained to the girls, that before he was about to leave the dojo he spotted a white van near a house not to far from the dojo as he sees a old man coming out the van with a strange creature, as the honorable person that Hanai is he went to talk to the old man as he introduce himself and the old man who named Professor Oak, during when he asked him what was that little creature-like animal was, the Professor asked Hanai has he ever heard of something called "Pokemon" with the fact that he never heard of it, he asked Hanai that if he wants to know about it come to his lab, then at that moment Harima and Imadori came as they witness everything they heard, so they all went to Hanai and the Professor as asked the same of what is Pokemon (Well not much from Harima because he didn't care much, it just got him a little interested hehehe) so the Professor took the guys into the lab as he explains what Pokemon was including evolution, special abilites and powerful moves.

The girls were very liking to what they heard from Hanai " Wow that's amazing hearing a creature that can evolve into a stronger form of itself" Eri said

" There's more to it" Harima said " The Professor said that some people keep pokemon as pets, some like himself study them on their life cycle and for the others used them in competition" he said making the girls getting more attention

" Really like what?" Tenma stare into Harima's eyes

"_So beautiful as the angel she is" _Harima thought to himself but then came back to reality and explains " There something called Pokemon Coordinator where people participate in contests where they show off the Pokemon's strength and beauty and for others there's something called Pokemon Trainers where people battle others to test their strengths"

" Whoa I already decide for the summer I want to be a Pokemon Coordinator" Tenma shouted excitement

" I'm in for the Pokemon Trainer" Mikoto said

" Well the Professor said if we are interested we can go to his home region known as the Kanto region to apply and we told him about you girls so we came to find you knowing that you all always come to this Cafe and talk about this and get our starter pokemon" Hanai said

" Get our starter pokemon!?" Tenma said

" Yep but we have to go his house first so let's head to his house" Hanai said as everyone got up and left the Cafe but soon bumped into a certain green-hair girl

" Oh hey guys"

" Karen what's up" Mikoto high-fived Karen Ichijo

" Nothing much just came to relax" Karen said

" Hey why don't you come with us, where going to meet Professor Oak" Tenma said getting Karen confused

" Who?" Karen confused

" Come with us and you'll find out" Mikoto said Karen nodded as they continue on their destination.

**At Professor Oak's home**

As they arrived in Professor Oak's house, Hanai rings the door bell as the Professor opens the door noticing the gang.

" Ahh Hanai, Harima and Imadori you three have returned and your friends are here too, wonderful please follow me to my lab in the basement" The gang followed him to the basement as the girls were amazed

" Wow this is awesome" Mikoto said

" Yeah look at the technology" Eri pointed

As the Professor Oak stops and turns around the gang stop as he begins talking " Now that everyone's here, allow me to introduce myself again my name is Professor Oak or what others called me the Pokemon Prof, I know that Hanai has told you all about Pokemon so then as you all look to your right" Everyone looked at the desk see nine balls with red painted on the top and the bottom is white.

" These are called Pokeballs, trainers used them to capture pokemon" Professor Oak said " Now since your girls havent seen a pokemon before let present you this one" he then open the pokeball as light beam is released as a figure appears a seed plant creature with a bulb on it's back as the girls expect Akira were little nervous.

" There's no need to be afraid, this is Bulbasaur it's completely friendly" Professor Oak said as Bulbasaur look at Yakumo as it jumps on to Yakumo as she quickly catches at it was moving it head showing that it's already likes her.

" Wow Yakumo, Bulbasaur really like you" Tenma said as Yakumo stares at Bulbasaur as it continues to snuggles, just looking it made her smile as she hugs it.

" Well then Yakumo, why don't you select Bulbasaur as your starter" Professor Oak said, Yakumo happily nodded as Bulbasaur was very happy about it.

" Seeing a pokemon feeling a connection between human and itself is what make a Trainer become the best" Oak said as the process continues Harima has choosen a Charmander, Hanai choose a Squirtle, Eri choose a Bulbasaur, Tenma choose a Squirtle, Karen choose a Charmander, Mikoto choose Charmander, Imadori choose Squirtle and Akira choose a Bulbasaur and with that they were all giving a pokedex which is a encyclopedia that analyes pokemon, their nature, abilities, moves and levels.

" Awesome I want to scan my Squirtle" Tenma said ashe uses her pokedex

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's voice)**

**Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon, after birth it's back swells and hardens it's shell. Powerfully sprays foam from it's mouth.**

**Level: 5 **

**Nature: Bold **

**Ability: Torrent**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip **

" Now that everyone has their starter and their pokedex, Oh I want to give you guys these as well" Professor gave everyone five pokeballs each and five potions (that part was my idea, just to say) " Well now I'll call for a plane so for tomorrow we're leave for Kanto" Professor said as they were excited.

**Next day **

As the next day came everyone was came with their backpacks and the supplies as they meet up with Professor Oak, they boarded the plane.

" I can't believe that we're gonna on an awesome adventure" Eri said in excitement

" This is gonna be the best thing that has ever happen to me" Yakumo said holding bulbasaur

" You really are bonded with your bulbasaur, Yakumo" Hanai muttered next to her

" Yeah it's very special" She said as everyone was continue talking to one another Harima who sitting at the end thinking about this adventure. _This is amazing! Going a adventure like this with Tenma, I am so happy" _He throught to himself

" Hey Harima.." Harima turn his head and saw Tenma standing

" Hey there Tenma what's up?" Harima asked as Tenma sat next to him

" Nothing I'm just so excited and I glad that you coming too" Tenma happily said

" Really thanks" Harima said then Tenma lay her head on his shoulder

**As they are heading towards their destination: The Kanto Region. Our School Rumble gang are in for one of the most amazing adventure of their lives, with the endless excitements, together they will encounter new fantastic friends, evil enemies and meet creatures beyond their wildness imagination as they soon will locked the secrets and mysteries in the most wonderful place in the incredible world of pokemon.**

**There you guys go, the first episode of Pokemon: School Rumble Edition. The next chapter is coming out soon, until then This is Pure heart of Light(Guardian of Light and Miracles) says Farewell my friends. **


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Kanto Region

**Hey guys before you read, I want to inform just in case that the moves that pokemon will learn are from Normal levels, Tm and hms, Egg moves, Move tutors for Firered, Leafgreen and Emerald. So with that said Enjoy my fellow writers. I don't own School Rumble or Pokemon**

* * *

**Tenma: Hey everyone Pokemon: School Rumble is starting right now**

**Episode 2: Entering the Kanto Region**

After ten hours has passed, the gang has finally reached their destination: The Kanto Region. They have landed at a small place called Pallet Town where Professor Oak lives. Everyone was speechless at the view, it was a beautiful sight with many pokemon out there and the journey that is waiting for them. It something is making them so excited that it's killing them inside.

" Oh my god it's amazing I can't believe it" Eri said then Professor Oak walked in on the gang

" Now that we have arrived here, are you guys are planning to go on the journey together or in groups?" he asked as everyone discussed with one another as they decide until they reach the first city they'll decide then the Professor inform that for Harima, Hanai, Imadori, Mikoto and Karen since they choosed Pokemon Trainer that they have to obtain eight gym badges from Pokemon gyms to qualify for the Pokemon League the first gym is located at Pewter gym. For Tenma, Yakumo, and Eri who choosed Pokemon Coordinator, they must obtain five ribbons to qualify for the Grand Festival, the first Contest is location in Pewter City as well.

" Akira, how come you not into becoming Pokemon Trainer or Coordinator?" Tenma asked as everyone wonder as well.

" Because I decide to become Pokemon breeder and getting all the data for my pokedex" Akira decided getting everyone shocked

" Wow spending your time on pokemon care, that's awesome" Tenma said

" I admire your plan to get all the data for your pokedex Akira, it's my dream as well" Oak thanked her

" It's an honor Professor" Akira bowed in her normal tone

" So then it's settle but before you guys go on your ways, I'll give you all these in case that way you all don't get lost" He gives each one a town map that show all parts of the Kanto Region. " Now that you all set your journey begins, I'll be looking forward seeing you guys in the future." with that Professor Oak waved them goodbye as the School Rumble gang has step foot in the pokemon world.

**Route 1**

As they walk through the path of route one they were amazed at many pokemon they see and how the lake where so beautiful.

" Woow it's beautiful" Tenma said

" Yeah I want to live in a place like this" Mikoto said

Continuing on walking through the route they soon saw a wild bird pokemon coming out of now attacking the gang.

" Ahhh what's that pokemon" Eri said fearly as she takes out her pokedex and scanned it

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's voice)**

**Spearow the tiny bird pokemon. Eats bugs in grassy areas, it has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.**

**Lv. 5 **

**Type: Normal/Flying**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Peck, Growl**

" So that's is a normal and flying type huh? Well I'll take care of it **Go Squirtle!" **Hanai shouted as he brings out his Squirtle as they prepare to fight the wild spearow as it charges towards it as it uses **Peck.**

" Squirtle dodge and used Tackle" Hanai commanded as it did dodge and tackle in full power at the wild spearow as it ran away in fear.

Everyone was amazed at Hanai's Squirtle and him too, they seem really in sync. " Not bad Hanai, with one shot no less" Mikoto said

" It's just the beginning, anyway come on" Hanai continue walking as so is everyone else is.

" Four-eyes still has that same attitude, never change" Harima throught to himself then saw Tenma looking at wild pidgey.

" Wow such amazing thing to see" Tenma said to herself then started to walk back to the group

" You really enjoying this amazing adventure" Harima said

" Of Course there's some many pokemon that I want to see and catch as well" Tenma smiled making Harima smiled too.

" I got to say this gonna be at least not boring like it is home" Imadori said

" Oh come on this will be more fun, Imadori" Karen said

**Viridian City **

As they continue walking through the route, the gang has made to Viridian City for the first time. Now it was time to decide about splinting up into groups.

" I don't want us to split because we should do this together" Tenma pooped in a sad face

" Well I'm going on this journey by myself" Imadori said getting everyone surprised

" What you honestly think that you can handle this journey by yourself?" Mikoto said in sarcastic tone.

" What's the deal?" Eri asked

" Nothing I just want to do this myself" Imadori said as he started to leave the group

" I'll go with you" Karen started to follow but Imadori stopped her

" Thanks Ichijo but I don't want nobody following me" with that he left leaving them shocked at his behavior, wondering why he was acting like what he was now.

" I don't get his behavior but it's best if we let him to what he wants" Akira said

" Imadori..." Karen said then Mikoto tapped her on her shoulder telling her don't worry about him, and continue coming with them.

" Well what's our first plan?" Harima asked

" The Professor said that our first gym and contest is located in Pewter city" Hanai informed

" I can guarantee the gym leaders are very strong" Mikoto said

" For Contests we need to make a great appeal" Yakumo added in

" So here's the plan, we should start training and catching new pokemon to add to each of our team" Hanai said with everyone nodding in agreement.

" So let's start off by catching some pokemon" Eri suggested

" But where to find?" Tenma asked then Yakumo look at the town map

" We go to the Viridian forest, it has a lot of new pokemon there" Yakumo said and they started to heading to their next destination.

**Viridian Forest**

With them exiting through a building the gang has made into the Viridian forest, where they are ready to catch some pokemon. As they began walking through the forest, they soon seem a many pokemon moving around.

" Oh great there's bugs in this forest" Eri shivered in fear then sees a small green caterpillar with a pink horn on it.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Eri screamed as she ran from it hiding in near a tree

" Aww it's just a caterpillar Eri, chill out" Akira said then she takes out her pokedex and scans it

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Caterpie the Worm Pokemon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.**

**Lv. 5 **

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Bug**

**Nature: Calm**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

" So this is a pure Bug-type pokemon, then I'll catch it making it my first pokemon to catch" Akira said as she brings out her pokeball.

" You not serious!?" Eri said in fear

" Yep, **Go Bulbatsu**" Akira called out her Bulbasaur ( Before you asked, I'm gonna nickname all their starter pokemon just in case if any confusion).

" Bulbatsu use Tackle" Akira commanded with Bulbatsu charges at the Caterpie as it crashed into a tree but then soon made a quick recover as it then used Tackle back at her.

" It's tough for a Caterpie, alright used Tackle one more time" Akira commanded again as Bulbatsu tackles it again.

" Alright, I think weak now Pokeball Go" Akira throws her pokeball at Caterpie as it enters in the ball as it starts to rattle 1...2...3... Click!

Everyone was amazed at Akira way of battle and was happy to see she has catch her first pokemon. " Wow Akira you did it! You caught your first pokemon" Tenma shouted happy

" You were good Akira" Hanai said

" Thanks, and thank you too Bulbatsu" Akira petted her Bulbasaur making it smile then she recalls it back in her pokeball.

Harima went to find a new pokemon for his team but so far there was no luck so far making him annoyed.

" Man there must be more pokemon out here" Harima said then saw a yellow rat with red dots on it's cheeks.

" Whoa what the hell is that?" Harima pulls out his pokedex and scans it

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice) **

**Pikachu the mouse Pokemon. When several of these pokemon gather together they used their electricity to cause lightning storms.**

**Lv. 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Electric **

**Nature: Adamant**

**Ability: Static**

**Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip and Growl**

" An Electric-Type pokemon, I'm gonna catch it" Harima was about call his Chamander but soon was stop because Yakumo tapped him on his shoulder.

" Hey Harima, I really want to catch that pokemon, can I?" Yakumo asked

" You want it, well sure go on I don't mind" Harima want to catch it but he doesn't want to upset Yakumo or make any trouble depite he doesn't so he gave in.

" Thank you Harima" Yakumo smiled then stares at the Pikachu

" **I choose you Volvagia (Her Bulbsaur's nickname)" **Yakumo calls out her Bulbasaur as she is ready

" Volvagia use Tackle" Volvagia charges at Pikachu directly sending it to a tree just like what Akira's Bulbatsu did with Caterpie but this was a critical hit.

" Whoa a direct hit, nice one Yakumo" Harima commented

" Thanks, now I think I should catch it now Go Pokeball" Yakumo throws her pokeball at Pikachu as it went inside the pokeball as it starts to rattle...1...2...3...Click! Yakumo gasped in happiness and Harima smiled at Yakumo effort.

" Harima I did it, I've caught a Pikachu" Yakumo grab her pokeball and recalled Volvagia back into her pokeball.

" Congratulations, you were great" Harima said making her smiled then they went back to the others.

**Back with the rest of gang**

" Wow Yakumo this pokemon is so cute and so awesome" Tenma said while pinching it's cheeks

" Tenma I won't..." Yakumo said but Pikachu did a thundershock on Tenma leaving her unconscious.

" TENMA!" Harima went to lift her up " Are you okay?" Yakumo gasped

" Woow that Pikachu's Thundershock is strong" Tenma laughed then coughed out smoke making everyone anime sweat.

After a few hours of going through the Viridian Forest until night hits as everyone set up their bed made a great progress for the day. Since Akira and Yakumo caught a Pikachu and Caterpie.

Tenma caught a Nidoran(F) Lv. 6, Nature: Naughty, Type: Poison, Ability: Poison Point, Moves: Growl, Scaratch and Sludge Bomb

Harima caught a Spearow(M) Lv.6-8(Through training after obtained), Nature: Jolly, Type: Normal/Flying, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves: Tri Attack, Peck and Growl, Leer

Hanai caught a Mankey(M) Lv.8, Nature: Lonely, Type: Fighting, Ability: Vital Spirit ,Moves: Scratch, Low Kick and Leer

Mikoto caught a Nidoran(M) Lv.7 Nature: Naughty, Type: Poison, Ability: Poison Point, Moves: Leer, Peck, and Protect

Eri caught a Pidgey(F) Lv.6, Nature: Impish, Type: Normal/Flying, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves: Tackle and Sand-Attack

Karen hasn't caught a pokemon yet but has trained her Charmander(Nickname: Pyro) up to level 13, and learned Ember and Metal Claw (It's nature is modest).

" Boy what a day, this was an amazing first day of our journey" Mikoto said while looking at the stars.

" You said, I just can't put words in order about today" Yakumo added

" Yeah I can agree on that" Hanai said

" Well let's get some rest, tommorrow we are ready to head to Pewter City" Akira said with everyone nodded as they went to sleep. But Tenma and Harima were still awake, they were sitting near a tree looking at the stars.

" Beautiful isn't it" Harima asked

" Yeah it's so magical and peaceful" Tenma said then she turned and looked at him

" You really looking forward the next day?" She asked

"Yeah, I can't wait"

" Me too, I'm planning to train my pokemon tommorrow"

" Same for me" Harima said then Tenma lay her head on his shoulder as they continue to look at the stars until they fall asleep.

**The next day**

It was 11:00 am in the morning and the gang was already up and was training their pokemon. Tenma and Harima were battling each other, Karen and Mikoto were battling, Hanai and Yakumo were battling one on one and Akira and Eri were battling wild pokemon.

" Hey!" Everyone stop and turn their heads a see a random bug catcher trainer looking for a battle.

" Yes is there something wrong sir?" Hanai asked

" I'm Kyle a Bug Catcher, I'm looking for a someone to battle are anyone of you up for a challenge?" Kyle said then Tenma stepped in

" I will" Tenma said with confidence

" Sis are you sure, you never had a real battle before" Yakumo reminded her

" I'm sure, I want this to be my first offical battle for me and my pokemon" Tenma taking out her one of her pokeballs.

" I like your attitude, Let's Battle Go **Weedle lv.9!**" Bug Catcher Kyle sended out a yellow worm with a stringer.

" Tenma careful, that's a Bug/Poison type Pokemon" Akira said

Tenma nodded and throws her pokeball up in the air "**Go Nidoran!"** then a flash light appears and reveals a small blue rodent with a horn on it's head.

" I'll start the with the first move **Poison Sting Go!**" Kyle commanded as weedle's stringer turns purple then it charges at Nidoran.

" Dodge it and then used **Peck!" **Nidoran jumps and dodges it then hits Weedle with it's horn.

" Peck is a flying-type move and it's super effective on a Bug-type like Weedle" Hanai calculated

" Not bad let's see if you can get through **String Shot" **Kyle commanded as Weedle sprays a mass of web silk at nidoran covering it.

" Oh no Nidoran, try to use **Peck again" **Tenma commanded as Nidoran charges at Weedle but not as fast as it used to be.

" Why is Nidoran running slow?" Harima wondering

" That's because String Shot lowers your opponent's speed by one stage" Akira answered

" Now I got you Weedle used **Poison String!" **as Weedle charges at Nidoran for a direct attack both were charging towards one another.

" Now jump then dodge!" Tenma shouted as Nidoran jumps above Weedle

" Now used **Peck while Airborne!**" Nidoran charges down at Weedle at it clashed and jump over it while Weedle was on the ground knocked out.

" No Way!" Bug Catcher Kyle was shocked

" We did it Nidoran!" Tenma hugged Nidoran in congrats towards their first trainer battle.

" Tenma that was awesome!" Karen commented

" You did great" Eri added

" Very good " Hanai said then Kyle went towards her and shook her hand.

" You are very strong, I hope we meet again for a rematch" with that Bug Catcher Kyle left

" Cool I really look forward to it" Tenma waved goodbye to Kyle

" Well come on guys, we are close to Pewter City where our first gym and contest is waiting for us" Harima said

" Yeah!" Everyone shouted

**Already at the second day of their journey Tenma has made her first victory in her first battle, now they are on their way to Pewter City to for their first gym battle and pokemon contest. What other excitement is waiting for them. Stay tuned for the next episode of School Rumble. Until then this is the Pure Heart of Light(Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rocking The Pewter Gym Part 1

**Before the story starts I want to thank D-nasty and Pearlshipping-Daikari112 for the help on the ideas, you guys are the best, thank you so much.**

**Chapter 3: Rocking the Pewter Gym! Part one!**

* * *

After going through the Viridian Forest and catching new pokemon along the way, our heroes having finally made it to their destination: Pewter City, a peaceful town where many places to shop around and the pewter museum where many fossil pokemon presented.

" Wow Pewter City is amazing" Mikoto said

" This where the Pewter Gym and Contest is at" Yakumo remembered

" Let's head to the Pewter gym first" Harima said

" Good idea but we should head to the Pokemon center to heal our pokemon" Hanai suggested getting everyone agreeing.

* * *

**Inside the Pokemon Center**

" Hello, please full restore my pokemon" Harima asked then went back to the gang with them sitting on a bench.

" Boy, it's a good thing that we got here before going to the Gym or Contest, we would had been wiped out" Tenma reminded

" Yeah, We and our pokemon did some good training before we take on those challenges" Hanai said

" Yeah I think we'll do great, I'm pretty sure" Karen said then they saw Eri walking towards them

" Hey Yakumo,Tenma have you seem the poster on the wall over there" Eri pointed over Harima's head as everyone went towards the posters that talks about the Pokemon Contest Registration went starts today until tommorrow and the Contest will begin in three days and Coordinators must dress up.

" Oh we have to dress-up for contests to" Tenma said

" Ahh, we didn't bring a dress" Yakumo said in fear which made Tenma panicked

" Relax guys I'll call home to ask my butler to bring us a few dresses so we can used them for the contests" Eri said making the sisters calm in relief then they heard the pokemon center bell indicating that their pokemon are fully healed.

" Hey guys come on let's get our pokemon and head to the Pewter Gym" Mikoto said as everyone went to get their pokemon and head out to the Gym.

**Arriving in front of the Pewter City Gym**

As they stand in front of the Gym, Harima, Hanai, Mikoto and Karen were ready to take on their first Gym challenge and win their first badge.

" This is it and I'm ready to go" Hanai said

" I'm fired up for this" Harima said

" Well here I go" Mikoto said

" Let's do this" Karen said and with that everyone entered the gym as they looked around and see pillars of rocks everywhere.

" So the Gym Leader specialize in Rock-type Pokemon" Akira said

" That is correct" a voice in the gym said

" Who's that?" Tenma asked then a figure appear with a orange long-sleeve shirt and brown pants.

" I'm Brock the Pewter Gym leader are you all challengers for me?" He asked

" Just four I Haruki Hanai, Kenji Harima, Mikoto Shou and Karen Ichijo" Hanai said with everyone sweat dropped at his school president behavior.

" Well fine by me, I'll battle each of you all with two pokemon each" Brock said

Everyone agree but Karen wasn't happy about that agreement due to the fact that she only has one pokemon.

" Are you okay ?" Brock asked Karen

" Well...um I only have one pokemon sir Brock" Karen answered in sad tone

Then Brock smiled " That's no worries I'll have a one on one with you, I like having a honor/fair match with my challengers, It's the Gym leader rule" He said

" Oh thank you so much" Karen bowed as well with Brock

" Let's start the battle then who will be the first challenger to face the Rock determination of my pokemon" Brock asked in his serious tone getting everyone surprised

" I'll go first" Hanai decided

" All right then show me your best!" Brock shouted as light shine on the gym stadium.

" Wow a stadium" Mikoto said in amazement

" Nice!" Tenma said

" **Alright Mankey Stand by!" **Hanai shouted as he throws his pokeball and revealed a pig monkey like creature.

" **A fighting type very clever let's see if he can handle Geodude go!" **Brock throws his pokeball revealing a gray boulder with muscular arms with bulging trapezoid brown eyes.

" Wow what is that!?" Tenma said in amazement then takes out her pokedex and scans it.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's voice)**

**Geodude the Rock Pokemon, It climbs mountain paths using only the power of it's arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing. **

" Wow that's that is definitely a Rock type, Awesome" Mikoto said

" Let's begin, **Rock throw now!" **Brock said as Geodude throws small boulders of rocks at Mankey.

" Dodge it!" Hanai said then Mankey swiftly dodge every boulder that was about to hit.

" Alright **Scratch now!" **Mankey went towards Geodude and scratch it but it didn't bother it at all.

" What the hell!?" Hanai gawked

" Sorry to disappoint you but Normal-Type moves don't have the much affect" Brock said

" I guess not, well then go for **Low Kick!" **Mankey charges at Geodude the did a low sweep knocking Geodude to the ground.

" Very good, that's super effective!" Karen shouted

" Not bad, Geodude used **Hidden Power" **Brock said then Geodude ingulfed himself in a bright green aura then multiple white orbs appeared at launched at Mankey giving it a critical hit.

" Oh no Mankey!" Hanai panicked

" Whoa that Geodude know Hidden Power" Harima said

" Not only that" Akira said getting the gang's attention " Hidden Power can be any type that the pokemon power is based on a what my pokedex says that Geodude's hidden power type is...Flying" She added in

" Oh no, that's super effective on a Fighting-Type like Mankey!" Mikoto said as everyone look at Mankey while is on the ground.

" Come on Hanai and Mankey" Yakumo thought to herself

With Mankey struggling Hanai said " Come on Mankey, you can take it!"

" Geodude let's wrap this up by using **Hidden Power!" **Geodude is about the used his move

" Mankey come on! **Use Low Kick!"** Hanai shouted then Mankey got up and kicked Geodude into the boulder smashing it.

" No Geodude!" Brock was in shock

" Geodude is unable to battle, Mankey wins!" The referee shouted

" Alright Mankey, great work!" Hanai said, with Mankey giving a high five

" Alright Hanai and Mankey!" Tenma cheered

" Way a go, you did great" Mikoto said

" Not bad Four eyes" Harima said

" Thanks guys, now for his final pokemon" Hanai turn back to the match

" That was impressive, now let's see if you can handle **Onix go!" **Brock calls out his last pokemon that appears as a Giant rock snake pokemon as it roars getting everyone freak out.

" That's one giant pokemon" Yakumo said

" That is a scary pokemon" Eri said in fear

As they look at Brock's Onix, Hanai know what to do " Alright Mankey, let's take care of this giant snake **used Low kick!" **Hanai said as Mankey was about to attack Onix.

" Onix use **Screech!" **Brock said as Onix opens its mouth and the inside of it glows white. It then releases a light blue cylinder beam from its mouth at Mankey.

" Ugh...that horrible noise!" Hanai holds his ears

"What the hell...Ugh" Harima said holding his ears

" My ears..." Tenma whinned

" Damn...that is one loud Onix" Mikoto groaned in pain

" Now finish it with **Tackle!" **Onix charged at Full power at Mankey as it rolls back to Hanai.

" Mankey is unable to battle, Onix wins!"

" Wow that is one strong Onix" Karen said

" Now Hanai has one pokemon left" Akira said

As he looks at Brock's Onix, Hanai knows that the match is at his hands already, he then says "It's time! Go **Aquas!" **Hanai calls out his Squirtle against Onix.

" Well..Well..a Water-type" Brock said

" This battle is already over Aquas use** Water Gun!" **Hanai shouted as Squirtle sprays water from it's mouth at Onix knocking it down.

" Onix is unable to battle, Squirtle wins so the match goes to the challenger Haruki Hanai!" The ref points at Hanai

" Alright!" Hanai raised his fist up so did Aquas

" He did it Hanai won!" Tenma shouted

" That was great" Eri said

" Great job Hanai" Mikoto commented

Well Hanai and Aquas were proud on their gym victory, Brock walk towards him with a badge in his hand.

" Hanai, you have demonstarted the ability to understand the types advantages and disadvantages, take this Boulder Badge as a proof that you defeated the gym leader." Brock said

" Thank you brock, Alright I got the boulder badge" Hanai looked at his rewarded badge

Everyone was happy that Hanai won his first gym battle aganist gym leader brock, everyone expect Harima.

"_Oh damn it I in a jam, my pokemon are weak against Rock-types" _He throught to himself then he think to himself again about this problem and smiles " _Disadvantage or not I believe in trying my best and my pokemon will great no matter what, if we lose I will train hard and learn my mistakes, Weird I never thought so smart like this" _He then looks at Tenma and smiles.

Brock then says " Alright, who's next to challenge me?" then Mikoto stands up and enters in the battlefield " I'm next in line"

" Go get em Mikoto" Hanai high five her

" You know it" Mikoto

" Alright Ms. Shou let's see what you got" Brock said

" No holds barred **Go Nidoran" **Mikoto calls out her purple rodent that is similar to Tenma's nidoran but it male and the horn is larger.

" Ahh a Poison type, **Go Geodude" **Brock calls out another one of his geodude

" So he more then one geodude" Akira said

" But this one look more different then the other one I fought with Mankey" Hanai

" Let's see what it can do" Eri said

" Alright Nidoran let's give them the first move **use Peck!" **Mikoto said then Nidoran charges at Geodude with it's horn.

" Geodude **use tackle!" **Brock's Geodude charges at Nidoran at full with both collide but nidoran took a little damage from it.

" Are you okay Nidoran" Mikoto said then nidoran got up and nodded

" Geodude **use Mega Punch" **Geodude balls his fist then it glows white

" Nidoran **Protect!" **Mikoto said then Nidoran creates a protected shield then Geodude's mega punch failed when it made contact

" Impressive Ms. Shou but let's see if you can handle another **Mega Punch!" **Brock shouted then Geodude delivers another blow and this time it hits nidoran causing a lot of damage.

" Oh no nidoran" Mikoto panicked

" Now use tackle" Geodude was about to land on Nidoran while it's on the ground

" Nidoran..you can do it **Double kick!" **Mikoto shouted then Nidoran's eyes shot up then he kick Geodude twice sending it flying to the wall knocking it out.

" Geodude is unable to battle, Nidoran wins"

" Alright Nidoran we did it" Mikoto said

"Nido..Nido..niiiii" Nidoran then passed out

" Nidoran no..." Mikoto gasped in shock

" Nidoran is also unable to battle"

Everyone expect Brock were shocked at a double knockout now both trainers are down to one pokemon left.

"Well I must say you the first trainer who ever pull a double knock with me" Brock said

"_Now I have left is Zippo(Her Charmander's Nickname) but the problem is that he's weak against Rock-type pokemon"_ Mikoto throught to herself then takes out her pokeball "**Go Zippo" **her Charmander has appeared and ready to battle.

" Your last pokemon is gonna have a tough time against rock pokemon, especially for my **Graveler!" **Brock calls out his last pokemon.

" Whoa is that what I think it is" Yakumo said and scans it with her pokedex

**Pokemon Analyzer(Dexter's Voice)**

**Graveler the Rock pokemon the evolved form of Geodude,it r****olls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction.**

" I thought so, it's evolves from Geodude" Yakumo said

" So that's the evolve evolution of a pokemon, Wooow" Eri said

" But how is Mikoto gonna deal with that pokemon, Charmander is at a big disadvantage" Hanai said

Analyzing on how to deal with Graveler, Mikoto is ready to begin " Alright Zippo, let's do it" Zippo nodded " **Use Ember now" **

Zippo swift his tail a small ball of fire flash towards Graveler, but Graveler just stand there with Brock calmly looking without worrying not one bit.

" Why won't Graveler move?" Karen asked with everyone look with weird face as the attack hits Graveler causing a small explosion.

" What the hell? Mikoto said in a surprise tone with Zippo looked surprised then the smoke cleared and Graveler was standing there not flinched at all.

" It didn't do a thing" Eri said

" What power does that Graveler have?" Tenma said

Mikoto knows that this would be tough challenge for her and Zippo, but it was more than she thought then Brock said " Mikoto this graveler is more of a tough situation then it pre-evolve form, it's strength is 10-fold, now Graveler **Use Rollout!" **Brock shouted then Graveler jumped and formed into a ball then it's started to roll at hit Zippo sending it to a boulder making it smash

" Oh no Zippo!" Mikoto shouted with everyone stunned at what happened

" Holy crap, that Graveler is no push over" Harima said as Graveler keep on rolling

" Why is Graveler keep on rolling!? Tenma asked in shock

" That's because Rollout makes the user is a continuest move and it gets more powerful everything it hits" Akira said

" Yeah but Zippo and I are gonna beat that Graveler, **Use Ember one more time" **Mikoto said then Zippo throws another fireball at Graveler but it was deflected and Zippo got smacked again.

" Zippo...Hang on" Mikoto said as Zippo got up and look at her as they felt a connection between pokemon and trainer

" Alright Graveler finish it!" Brock shouted as Graveler rolls towards Zippo

" Alright Zippo let's do this **Use Iron Tail!" **Mikoto shouted then Zippo charged at Graveler with it's tail started to glow then was turn into a iron-like color as it smacked directly at Graveler sending it flying from boulder to boulder as it subsided on the ground.

" Graveler no" Brock was shocked as Graveler was trying to get up

" Now let's finish this Zippo **Ember at full power" **Mikoto said then Zippo's flame on the tip of it's tail grew bigger then it launched at high speed towards Graveler as it stared at it knowing this is gonna to hurt and boy it was right about that as it lands on it causing a huge explosion.

" GRAVELER!" Brock screamed as the smoke subsided with Graveler knocked out cold

" Graveler is unable to battle! Charmander wins, so the victory goes to the challenger Mikoto Shou" The Ref points at Mikoto

" ALRIGHT!" Mikoto shouted

" Charmander Cha!" Zippo shouted then it ran to Mikoto and jump on her both ended in a hug

" We did it Zippo, it was because of the bond that connected between me and you" Mikoto looked at Zippo

" Charmander Cha Cha"

" They did it, They won!" Tenma said

" That was amazing!" Eri said

Everyone was applauding on Mikoto's Victory, that they all came together and Mikoto was happy on receiving her boulder badge.

" Wow my first badge" Mikoto said while looking at it

" Hanai and Mikoto you two have great potential, you both will succeed and learn more on your adventure, and now Harima and Karen you two are last to face me in a gym battle so tommorrow you'll face me that way my pokemon can rest and be ready" Brock said to them both

" Alright and I really look forward to our match" Harima said

" Me too, I'll be ready" Karen said

" Then it's settle, we'll be here by morning" Hanai said as the gang left the gym

As they left the gym Brock has his thoughts about this day "_I must say all the challengers I face have not learn about the bond and connections unlike these guys, they show the true potential_" Then he looks at Karen and thinks " _But Karen, she has more powerful potential then out of all of them, I am really intrested in see some potential from her once we have our one on one match_" with that he went back to his gym

**What a turn of events has happen for the School Rumble gang, Hanai and Mikoto have won their first gym battle and received the boulder badge but when tommorrow morning comes, it Harima and Karen's turn to win their badge but after Brock's thought about them, What will happen once Karen faces him in a one on one match. Find out next time and until then this is the Pure heart of Light(Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocking The Pewter Gym Part 2

**Harima: Hey don't run from me Pokemon: School Rumble is coming up**

**Chapter 4: Rocking the Pewter Gym Part 2**

* * *

The gang has went to hotel for the night as everyone was enjoying their dinner, especially for Hanai and Mikoto because of their victory at the Pewter Gym, when the next day arrives it's Harima and Karen's turn to win and earn the Boulder Badge.

" This amazing I really started out great, now I earned my first badge" Hanai said while staring at his badge.

" I know we really did great" Mikoto said

" I was surprised at how Zippo learned Iron Tail out of no where Mikoto" Eri pointed out

" Well during I was training my pokemon, I thought of teaching Zippo a pretty descent move, that can give him a good advantage at type that he's weak to, so that why I taught him Iron Tail" Mikoto explained

" That's awesome Mikoto, maybe I should teach my pokemon a good move so when we take on the contest, we'll make a great appeal" Tenma planned out

" That's a great idea Tenma" Eri said

" But don't we have to registrar for the Contest" Yakumo asked

" That's right Eri said that the registration ends tomorrow" Mikoto reminded

Eri and Tenma eyes widen in shocked forgotten about that and looked at the clock revealing it's 9:24 and the contest building closes at 10 o clock. In a quick instant both ran out the room and left " Tenma wait up for me" Yakumo followed them to the building leaving the others behind watching them.

" Boy those two ran out in a hurry, I hope Yakumo makes it on time" Hanai said

" Ditto" Everyone agreed then Karen started to walk out of the room

" Hey Ichijo where you going?" Mikoto asked

" I'm gonna go out and do some little training with Pyro for tomorrow" Karen answered then Harima decided that was a good idea " Hey Ichijo let me join in, beside I need to train my pokemon too".

" Well knowing from you Harima, your in a complete disadvantage because both your pokemon are weak against Rock-types" Akira said

" Hey I handle this, it's all about putting effort and giving my best for me and pokemon" Harima said then Hanai laughed

" Hahaha like hell, besides what does a delinquent like you, knows what's best?" Hanai brutally said

" I'll show you what best I can do, by giving you a great deal of pain" Harima brutally said with both stared in each other eyes with fire aura around them.

" Boy and I thought that I never see those two go at it even in this awesome adventure" Mikoto said

" You know what they say " Old habits die hard" Akira said then Harima left following Karen

" I don't have time to deal with you four eyes, besides I have more things to deal with and that my gym match with Brock" Harima said

" I look forward seeing you make an embrassment to yourself" Hanai said

**After an hour has passed**

Tenma, Eri and Yakumo came back from the contest building with their registration pass and everyone minus Harima and Karen were stilling enjoying their dinner and talking.

" Hey guys, we're back" Eri said

" Oh great did you guys get your registration completed?" Mikoto asked

" Yep and we got our passes too" Tenma revealed her pass

" Consider you guys lucky that you made to get those, otherwise you won't get to participate contests" Akira commented

" That's true" Yakumo calmly said

" Hey where's Harima and Karen?" Tenma looked around and doesn't see them

" They went outside to do some training for their gym battle tomorrow" Akira answered

" Yeah I bet Harima is having a hard time with training" Hanai said

" I'm going to get them" with that Tenma left to go get them

**Outside in Route 2 **

" Okay Spearow use **Tri-Attack **and Lizardon(His Charmander's nickname) use **Ember"** Harima said as Spearow opens it's mouth then three colors (Red, Blue and Yellow) appeared and form into a triangle launches and Lizardon wiped his tail and throws a big ball of fire towards Spearow's attack with both collide causing an explosion.

" Alright guys keep it up" Harima said while that time Karen was training with her Charmander

" Okay Pyro use **Metal Claw **for every log I throw at you okay?" Karen said with Pyro nodded as she begins throwing logs while he jumps and his claws started to glow then extended out (Like Wolverine) with a iron-like color and slices every log at a time.

" Great work Pyro, your doing great" Karen smiled then she picked up a giant log almost a piano getting Harima and his pokemon eyes wide in complete freakout for Karen's Dangerous Strength

" Alright Pyro this is last one and give it your best" She said, Pyro nodded and she throws it and with all his power he did a rapid fire Metal Claw then land on the ground while the log shatter into toothpicks.

" Alright Pyro you did it!" Karen hugged him

" Charmander Cha Cha Cha" Pyro happily said then he begins to start glowing

" Pyro what's wrong?" Karen worried then Harima and his pokemon ran towards her

" You can't be serious...is it" Harima said as Pyro begins to grow as a horn on it head begins to appear, it's arm extended and it's tail grew longer then the flash bursted out and Pyro was in his new evolved form. Then Karen took out her Pokedex.

**Pokemon Analyze (Dexter's Voice)**

**Charmeleon the Flame Pokemon, the evolved form of Charmander. ****When it swings it's burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels.**

"So that the evolved form of a Charmander" Harima gasped in amazement

" How fantastic, I always knew you would do you best and now look at you Pyro" Karen hugged him with tears in her eyes

" Charmeleon!" Pyro roared happily

" Harima, Karen!" Both turned around and sees Tenma running towards them

" Tenma your back, did you get your registration done?" Harima asked

" Yep and got my Contest pass, I came to find you guys I heard that you were training for tomorrow" Tenma then looked at Pyro " Karen is that Pyro?"

" Yeah Pyro evolved into Charmeleon" Karen answered

Tenma gasped and went close to it " Oh my god so cool, wait till the others hear about this" then Karen covers her mouth " Please don't tell, I want to make it a secret until it's my turn to face Brock" She said

" I ….can't breathe" Tenma managed to say then Karen released her " Sorry"

" Well let's head back to the hotel, everyone's waiting" Tenma recovered then both her and Harima with his pokemon headed back to Pewter City but Karen didn't followed " Karen are you coming?" She asked

" I...um gonna do more training until midnight I'll be there soon" Karen said

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah I'm sure" She answered calmly

" Okay, Please get back safe" Tenma said then she left

" Don't worry I will" Then Karen and Pyro went back to training then she thought to herself " There's something that is bothering me, I was happy that Pyro evolved but yet I feel like something is not feeling right, well what ever it is I got to move on"

**The next day in the Morning**

The morning has arrived and everyone woke up and Karen was staring at the window, after she came back from training she was only thinking about her first gym match throughout the day.

" Wow Karen, have you been up this whole time?" Eri asked while getting up

" Not really I only slept for fours hours I couldn't sleep ever since" Karen answered

" Your really thinking about your gym match" Mikoto said and Karen nodded

" Well I know you'll do great, I doubt about Whiskers" Eri smirked at Harima as he went into the bathroom

" _Rich girl, you think that I'm gonna ruin this adventure with you and four eyes or anyone who thinks I can't handle anything, your sadly wrong"_ He through to himself

After they got ready and head out the from Hotel the gang has return back to the Pewter Gym. Harima and Karen were feeling very pressured but at the same time they are ready as they entered the gym and saw Brock waiting.

" Ahh Good Morning, are you two ready for your chance to win?" Brock asked getting a nod from both Harima and Karen " Very well, who's first?"

Then Harima stepped forward " I'll be the first one to go"

" Very well Harima" Brock went to his side of the stadium and everyone was siting on the stepstand watching

" I want to see what kind of strategy Harima has, if does have one" Hanai said

" Come Hanai, give Harima a break will ya" Mikoto sounded annoyed

" Come Mikoto, you can't back up Whiskers he's completely at big disadvantage at this we know what pokemon he has" Eri pointed out

" I knew Harima will do great, I believe in him" Tenma said

" Me too" Yakumo agreed

" Let's see what gonna happen" Akira said

" Alright **Geodude let's go!" **Brock calls out his Geodude as it appears in front of him

" Okay it's Geodude I'll save Lizardon later for the last pokemon **GO Spearow!" **Harima brings out his Spearow

" Well Harima I hope you know that Flying types are at a disadvantage against Rock-types" Brock reminded him

" I know but I believe in my pokemon so let's do this" Harima said with Confidence

" Alright then Let's begin **Rock Throw!" **Brock said then Geodude starts throwing rocks at Spearow

" Dodge it!" Harima shouted and did what he said Spearow dodge every rock that was throw at him "** Tri-Attack!" **Spearow opens it's mouth and launches a three color triangle at Geodude dealing some damage.

" Well that's a surprise that a normal special move, use **Tackle!" **Geodude tackles Spearow at full power.

" Use **Growl" **Spearow makes a big growl at Geodude lowering it's attack power

" Don't think that gonna bother us, used **Hidden Power" **Brock shouted then Geodude covered his body in a green aura as White orbs appeared and launched at Spearow.

" Counter back with **Tri-attack" **both moves collide and caused a explosion

" Harima's strategy is weaking Geodude's power in order to keep Spearow in the game" Akira said

" That's a smart plan, Way a go Harima" Mikoto said

" Both Spearow and Geodude are going head to head with each hitting each other with every attack they throw at, it's amazing however Spearow is putting up a good match against a type that it's weak against" Yakumo pointed out

Both Spearow and Geodude finish their last attack and are not panting showing that they are almost running out of steam.

" I never seem a Spearow stand good against my Geodude, I must say Harima your pokemon are well trained" Brock commented

" Thanks but Spearow and I are not done yet" Harima pointed out

" That's double for me and Geodude" Brock pointed out too

Both pokemon stared at each other then in a second

" **TRI-ATTACK "**

" **HIDDEN POWER "**

Both moves launched at the same time and hits both pokemon causing a explosion and both pokemon were knocked out cold.

" Spearow" Harima said shocked

" Geodude" Brock was shocked too

" Both pokemon are unable to battle" the ref said

The others were shocked at how both pokemon put on a good match and ended up in a draw.

" I can't believe how both Harima and Spearow were dealing with their tough situation like that" Yakumo said

" There's no way" Hanai couldn't believe it

" And this is their first pokemon to start out, leaving both with one pokemon each" Akira pointed out

" This is more different then when me and nidoran ended in a tie with Brock's other Geodude" Mikoto said

Now with both trainers with one pokemon each and the field is clean, it was time to for the final battle for determine who will win.

" Okay for my last pokemon **Onix appear now!" **Brock calls out his Onix as it is ready to battle

" **Lizardon, this is it I choose you!" **Harima calls out his Charmander

" Alright let's begin, **Tackle let's go" **Onix charges at Lizardon at full power knocking him down

" Hang in there Bud!"

" **Use Double-edge!" **Onix was cloaked in white color as it charges towards Lizardon

" Lizardon **use Ember" **Harima shouted and Lizardon whip his tail and throws a big fireball at Onix while it's charging at him but the attack just bounce off as Onix knocks him towards a wall.

" Lizardon are you okay!?" Lizardon nodded in yes and got back into the battlefield continue to fight

" Alright Lizardon let's do this together, **use Smokescreen" ** Harima said as Lizardon releases a cloud of smoke that surrounded Onix and the field.

" Whoa I can't see a thing" Mikoto said trying to look and see if the pokemon are fighting

" What is whiskers up to?" Eri said with a confused look as everyone was wondering what's going on

As Brock sees Onix looking around then he says " Onix be careful they can attack anywhere"

" **Use rapid fire Ember" **Lizardon has thrown multiple fireballs at Onix while being invisible in the smoke as it roars in pain.

" **Onix spin around to create a wind to blow the smoke away" **Brock shouted as Onix spins like a tornado causing the smoke to subsided as it stop to see Lizardon was no where to be found making everyone and Brock look confused.

" Where's Lizardon?" Brock wondered as he see Harima smiled

" **Use Airbrone Scratch from the ceiling" **Everyone looked at the top and was shocked to see Lizardon was on top of the light pole as he jumps down at full speed at it makes direct contact with Onix as it scratches it twice (Not like fury swipes) as it jumps over Onix, after a few seconds Onix crashes down.

" Onix no!" Brock gasped in shock

" Onix is unable to battle, Charmander wins so the victory goes to Kenji Harima!" The ref points at Harima

" Alright!" Harima shoutes out

" Harima you did it!" Tenma ran to him and hugged him making him blush

" I can't believe Whiskers won.." Eri said in a surprised tone

" Harima do wonderful out there" Yakumo smiled

" Not bad Harima" Hanai commented as everyone went to him

Harima and tenma broke their hug then he went to Lizardon " We did it Lizardon" both ended up in a hug " Your the best" he said.

" Wow this is something not like Harima" Mikoto said to Akira

" I know" Akira agreed then Brock walked to Harima

" Well done Harima, as I promise here's the boulder badge" He presents the badge

" Thank you Brock" Harima calmly takes the badge as his first step towards the Pokemon League.

" Now Miss Karen" Brock looked at her as she walks to him " That only leaves you"

Karen nodded then walks to the challenger side as the others went to the stair seats, but everyone doesn't notice about Karen's attitude has change from shy and kindness into serious and focused.

" Hey, Ichijo has gotten serious all of sudden" Eri looks at her

" I see it too, what has come over her" Mikoto wondered

As all eyes focused on this one on one match Brock then says " Alright Miss Ichijo, as I promise a one on one match, but as we do this I want to see what kind of potential you hold. From I see other than Mikoto, Hanai and Harima, you hold great power and strength but you seem to have something holding you back, I want to find out."

Everyone was shocked at Brock's statement about Karen having potential and more.

" Now that I said that, let's begin **GO Graveler!" **Brock brings out the evolved form of Geodude to the battlefield ready for battle.

_My first gym battle and I'm ready for it _Karen thought to herself then a certain image of something came to her mind as she started to fell annoyed then soon gotten back on track " Damn it, **Go Pyro!" **she calls out her newly evolved Charmeleon making everyone expect Harima and Tenma gasped in shock.

" What!? Ichijo's Charmander evolved!?" Mikoto shouted covered her mouth

" Yep meet Charmeleon everyone" Tenma introduced

" It's looks amazing" Yakumo said

" Wow Karen is the only one out of all of who has newly evolved pokemon" Eri commented and Akira agreed as well

As Pyro roared and Graveler roared back, both shadow images of Brock and Karen passed through each other as a shine of light burst out as it begins.

" **Rollout!" **Graveler starts rolling like a bowling bowl towards Pyro

" **Dodge and use Metal Claw" **Pyro did jump above Graveler then attacks with it's iron claws

" **Counter it with Mega Punch" **Graveler stops the rollout and quickly balls his fist as it glows white as he made contact with Pyro's Metal claw as a explosion pushed both pokemon back with neither taken damage.

" Whoa that Graveler is more stronger then when I fought it with Zippo" Mikoto said in a shock tone

" I think Brock was training Graveler a lot for this match for Miss Ichijo" Hanai believes

" Graveler **Tackle!" **Graveler charges at Pyro

" Pyro **Metal Claw!" **Pyro attack Graveler with it iron claws knock it back with a lot of damage

" **Mega Punch!" **Graveler punches Pyro directly in the stomach knocking him towards a stone smashing it.

" Pyro no!" Karen looked at the rumble and Pyro has broken out of the rumble and stomp on the ground.

" Oh Pyro thank goodness that your okay" Karen said

" Charmeleon" Pyro gave her the thumbs up as he turns his attentions to Graveler

" Well you two seem to really in sync, let's put it to the test" Brock said as Karen and Pyro were ready for anything

" **Mega Punch!"**

" **Metal Claw!" **Both attacks collide and this time they hit each other and they still kept on going

" Now **use Tackle" **

" **Dodge it and use Ember" **Pyro jumps was about to hit Graveler then Brock said " Jump!" Graveler then jumps in even level with Pyro.

" What!?" Everyone was surprised

" It can jumped the same height as Pyro" Karen said

" **Mega Punch!" **Graveler punches Pyro straight to the ground

" PYRO!" Karen shouted as everyone stood up looking at the smoke as it subsided with Charmeleon in great pain.

" Looks like your Pyro has not much energy left so I'm gonna finish this off **Mega Punch at Full Power!" **Graveler charges with all his energy in the palm of his fist as Pyro was about to get hit but Pyro started to cloaked in green aura as multiple dark green orbs appeared around making everyone looked confused at what's happening.

" What wrong with Pyro!?" Tenma asked

" I think Pyro learned **Hidden Power" **Mikoto said

" That's not all" Everyone turn to Akira as she analyze it's type " It's Grass!" She said.

" Wow alright then Pyro **use Hidden Power Grass!" **Karen shouted and Pyro sended the orbs directly towards Graveler causing a major explosion as it crashes down.

" Graveler!" Brock shouted as Graveler struggles to get up

" Pyro let's finish this **Metal Claw at Maxmium Power!" **Pyro roared as his iron claws has extended longer with all the energy that is being used as it charges at Graveler.

" DO IT GRAVELER **MEGATON PUNCH!" **As Graveler roars and charges with a powerful punch and each image of them coming at each other one by one then at the last second both pokemon collide as a powerful explosion came across the field pushing Brock and Karen then recover and wait until the smoke was subsiding while everyone stood up and looking at the smoking battlefield wanting to know what happen to Pyro or Graveler as the smoke finally disappears and reveals Pyro barely standing and well as Graveler with both pokemon staring at each other to not knowing who will fall then a second later Graveler groaned in pain as it falls to the ground knocked out cold.

" Graveler is unable to battle Charmeleon wins it so the battle and victory goes to Karen Ichijo!" The ref points at Karen

" WAHHOOOOO!" Everyone shouted expect for Yakumo who was shocked and happy and Akira who smiled at Karen winning at this amazing victory.

Karen was standing there with tears of happiness on her and Pyro winning in their first gym and official battle as they ran to each other and hugged.

" Pyro...hic...we did it...We did it" Karen cried

" Charmeleon..." Pyro cried as well

As Brock calls back his Graveler as looks at Karen and thought to himself " She has proven have potential far greater then all her friends and trainers I've faced as Gym leader, once she learns about her full potential, she will become the most powerful trainer in the world" with that he went to Karen while she and Pyro hugged

" Karen, I want to say that was the most amazing one on one battle I've ever had, thank you" Brock said as he presents her the boulder badge. " You have great potential, there are some things that holds you back and I know that you feel it, once you overcome it you'll become the strongest trainer" Karen's eyes widen at his statement

" Karen he's right" Mikoto patted her shoulder

" Then I better train harder to reach my potential to match up to you" Hanai smirked

" You and better believe it" Harima said

" I know all you guys will give your all" Brock said

**Outside of the Gym**

As everyone exits out of the gym Brock then says " Now that you four have earned your first badges now your next gym is located in Cerulean City"

" I located how to get there" Akira said

" Alright then after Pewter City Contest, Cerulean City our next destination" Hanai shouted

"YEAH!" Everyone expect Yakumo, Karen and Akira shouted out

" Well let's good rest and later catch some more pokemon and train for the contest that coming soon" Eri said to Tenma and Yakumo.

" You better believe on that one" Tenma said

" I better start soon" Yakumo smiled

" Well I hope we meet again soon, farewell everyone" Brock waved.

**Giving their farewells to the gym leader Brock, the School Rumble gang head back to the hotel to rest up for a little, now that the gym matches are over it's time for Yakumo's, Tenma's and Eri's first pokemon contest and the three Coordinators are gonna be starting on their appeals and strategies. What kind of appeals and strategies are they gonna formulate find out next time until then this is Pure Heart of Light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying farewell.**

**P.S: Next Chapter of Super Digidestined 64 is coming soon, so keep in post. Bye!**


End file.
